Temperature detection devices can have at least one first, elongated sensor part and at least one second, channel-like and/or tubular sensor part. The first sensor part within the second sensor part is at least partly parallel to a longitudinal axis of said second sensor part. The first sensor part and the second sensor part are made from materials with different thermal expansion coefficients and an end area of the first sensor part is connected in an end area of the second sensor part to the latter. The opposite end area of the first sensor part or the second sensor part is connected to a switching device. As a result of a different expansion behaviour a relative movement occurs by means of which the switching device or a contact can be operated.
Such temperature detection devices are for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,238 A1, which describes an inner rod located within an outer tube, which is fixed to a base. The inner rod and outer tube are made from materials with different expansion coefficients, namely a steatite rod and a metal tube. The outer tube and one end of the inner rod are interconnected at the remote end of the outer tube. The opposite end area of the inner rod is in engagement with an electrical switching device in the inner region of the base.
For the production of the outer tube said tubes must be cut from a bar-type tubular raw material, the cutting sites must be deburred and the cut areas checked for roundness. In the case of a roll or coil-type tubular raw material it is also necessary to straighten the cut off outer tube blanks.
The above mentioned production techniques are complicated, and thus there is a need to provide an electromechanical temperature detection device that can easily be manufactured.